Infinity
by braidonfire
Summary: What I think should have happened at the end of Serenity. My first Firefly fanfic. Read/Review?


_Okaaaaaay. This would be what I call my first venture out into the Firefly fandom. I've watched the whole series, start to finish, and Serenity. (Which is where this takes off, actually.) I'm seriously pissed that it got cancelled, it's in my top two favorite TV shows. (This and Castle.) So, like I said, I've never written this kind of fic before, so if you've got a moment, read and review! :)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Captain'll drive us all off, one by one. Just like Simon and River. Just like Inara."<em>

Kaylee's words had stayed in the captain's head ever since she'd said them, even though nobody knew he'd heard. She had been right; Simon had wanted to leave because of him. Because he felt that River wasn't safe because of _his_ methods. Shepherd Book had left to clear his head. And Inara…

He had been the first person she'd told. They'd been standing together, eyes meeting eyes, and he'd been almost certain. He was ready to tell her everything, but she was talking, and he let her. He let her say her words, and he listened to her beautiful voice ring out through the air. And just when he'd thought she was ready to love him, ready to finally admit what they'd both been dodging for so long, she said it.

"I'm leaving."

He'd been crushed, if crushed could be defined by sitting in his quarters staring at a rare photo of the two of them. It killed him that she was in such a line of work, and that the collision of her world and his was a very difficult thing to work around, but in the end none of it really mattered. All that _did_ matter was that they were two people with chemistry, a history and a lot of emotion behind them.

All that mattered was that he loved her.

She'd left a few weeks after, hugging everyone goodbye and saying her teary final words. Everyone, Kaylee and River especially, had been sad or devastated to see her leave them. But there had been one person not present in their circle, one person that couldn't bear to wrap his head around something that would now never be.

She'd walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He'd turned his head slightly, acknowledging her but unable to look her in the eyes.

"Mal, I'm sorry."

He'd shut his eyes for a split second then, a pained look spreading across his features. "Inara, you've got a job to do, just as we do. But…" he'd turned away, seemingly unable to finish.

"But what, Mal?"

"But don't think for a gorram second that I wanted you to go!" He turned, meeting her head on, unable to hide anymore. "Inara, I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to walk away from this ship, ever."

They were far enough from the rest of the crew that she knew they were unheard, so she reached up and touched his cheek. "I don't want to go either, Mal. But you know I have to."

Moments passed, but then he turned away again, shutting himself off. He stared out over the valley, trying to keep himself in check until she was gone. "Go, then."

He heard her sigh, defeated, as she retreated to the women waiting for her. Then she was gone, out of their lives.

He'd been so strained by it, the crew had been walking on eggshells around him ever since. So when she'd called, and he'd rescued her from the training house, everyone had been pretty much ecstatic.

And now, after losing Shepherd Book, Wash and so many others, here she was, standing again on his ship. Her blue dress shimmered as he painfully uttered the words he did not want to say.

"Ready to get off this heap, back to civilized life?"

He didn't want to say it. If there was one thing in the world he absolutely did not want, it was to let her out of his sight again. He wanted her to stay this time, stay with them as a part of their crew like she had been some time ago.

"I, uh…" He turned at her words, wondering what she was going to say to that, although he was almost certain he knew the answer.

"No."

Her eyes met his, uncertainty and shyness hidden in them. His showed full surprise…and happiness.

"No?"

"No, Mal. I don't want to go…not anymore." He could see her trying to say her piece smoothly, but he could hear the emotion in her voice. "Me leaving was a bad idea. I don't want to leave Kaylee, or River, or Zoey or Simon or even Jayne…" She stepped towards him, looking up at his face with affection.

"And I certainly don't want to leave you."

There was many a thing he could have done in that situation. He could have questioned her. He could have tried to convince her to do what was right for her life, for her path in the world, no matter how much it would have hurt him.

But instead, he threw all gorram caution to the wind and kissed her.

He pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips to hers. So many years he'd wanted to do this, to feel her melded with him. He felt her arms wind around his neck as they finally relieved the tension that had been building ever since they'd met.

He twisted his fingers through her curls, relishing the feel of her slender body pressed up against him. Hungry with passion, he turned and pushed her up against the wall of the bridge, pressing his forehead to hers when air became a necessity.

His gaze bored into her, making her smile. He was pouring everything he felt for her into one simple glance, but it meant everything. She just kept smiling, happier than she'd been in a long while.

A chorus of cheers rang up behind them. A small red blush rose up into her cheeks as she turned her head away, giggling. Mal, however, turned his head towards the crewmembers standing in the doorway, clapping and cheering and smiling and laughing. He rolled his eyes, letting go of the woman in his arms and standing up straight.

"Alright, alright, get back to 'yer work," he said, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably. They chuckled, winking and nudging each other, before going back to their previous affairs.

He turned back to Inara, who was still gazing away, laughing. He tipped her face towards him, smiling at her.

"So."

"So."

They just stared at one another before she turned and called out into the kitchen. "Zoey, can you fly for a bit?"

A full-on laugh met them from the other room as the woman stepped out, a knowing look on her face. "Sure thing." She winked and walked into the pit, strapping herself in and taking the controls.

She glanced up at him, tugging on his shirt. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

He scooped her up into his arms, her blue silk dress draping over his arms. "I think I do."

Poking his head around the corner to make sure the hall was clear, he set her down and took her hand. She smiled, led him down the path to her shuttle, and forgot about everything else in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>


End file.
